


Someday (Algún día)

by Alphecca



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, Love, M/M, Mary Ships It, Old Married Couple, One Shot, Plans For The Future, So Married
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphecca/pseuds/Alphecca
Summary: El resto del mundo ya piensa que están casados.





	Someday (Algún día)

**Author's Note:**

>  — _No sé qué están esperando. —_ Las palabras de Mary resuenan en su cabeza— _. Después de todo, lo único que les falta  es dar el_ «sí» _frente a una autoridad para que sea reconocido legalmente. Simplemente sería hacerlo oficial... El resto del mundo ya piensa que están casados._

Tal vez tiene razón.

En al menos una de esas cosas Mary Ann tiene razón.

Pero el punto de todo no es ese; el punto es que ellos no necesitan papeles ni anillos ni símbolos de compromiso, y lo habían acordado aún antes de caer en esa relación que estaban… ¿Desarrollando? ¿ _Profundizando_? Ya tienen en su historial marcas compartidas, cicatrices que nadie más tiene. Comparten memorias y recuerdos, peleas y heridas que solamente ellos pueden aliviar porque ellos se las habían infringido el uno al otro. Tienen horas de convivencia, horas y horas; días y meses. _Años_. Steve tiene el permiso para retirar a los niños de la escuela, tiene tiempo con ellos en el que Danny no es más que una sombra distante y los ama de una forma que podría eclipsar al sol. Danny tiene _su_ sector en la casa de Steve —un lugar que pronto podría ser suyo, si los planes de mudanza se llevaban a cabo con éxito—, tiene el número telefónico de su hermana y sus sesiones semanales de conversaciones a distancia, tiene el control de la mitad de las cosas que estaban a su nombre y tantas otras cosas que no puede empezar a nombrar porque son detalles y son infinitos y ellos los comparten.

Quizá su relación como pareja romántica es nueva pero ninguna otra cosa entre ellos lo es.

Están comprometidos. Están unidos el uno al otro tanto como pueden, quizá más aún, después de una larga experiencia de decepciones con relaciones. Después de que la soledad arañase bajo sus piel y la suciedad —esa que siempre te alcanza cuando ves el peor lado de las personas— hubiese llenado sus poros.

 _Los sentimientos rara vez son mutuos_ , alguien había dicho una vez, _así que cuando lo sean…_

A veces Danny se pregunta cuál de ellos dos ha tenido menos suerte en ese campo y quisiera buscar a todos los que pisaron el corazón a Steve, dejándolo hecho pedazos —Doris y Catherine, las primeras. A veces agradece que Steve haya sido desafortunado porque eso significa que Danny logró tener su oportunidad para alcanzarlo.

Es egoísta, supone, que quiera mantener todo en el perfecto momento en el que se encuentra. Teme que la realización de la fantasía la consuma.

Se siente muy egoísta.

—¿Debería decir que lo siento? —dice Steve. El sol se filtra por la ventana pero no hay duda de que aún es temprano.

Danny parpadea, todavía medio dormido. Las divagaciones sobre la propuesta de matrimonio que no fue, que aún no será, se pierden en la visión de Steve.

—¿Qué?

Steve suspira, secándose el pelo con una toalla. Es una regla de Danny, que no se meta a la cama con el pelo húmedo. Es el hecho que Steve obedezca lo que lo hace sonreír cada vez que es testigo de ello.

—Imagino lo que pensaste ayer cuando viste la caja y el anillo en el estudio, sé que… sé lo que parecía —murmura Steve, y está tenso e incómodo como pocas veces. Evidentemente su ejercicio matutino no había servido para apaciguar las dudas—. Y sé que Mary dijo algo que te incomodó-

La pequeña cajita que Mary había encontrado mientras que Danny se quedaba ordenando cajas y cajas había sido una pesadilla. Al principio Danny pensó que era el anillo que Steve le había comprado a Catherine —y el dolor de esa idea fue como hielo partido en medio de su pecho— pero luego, al ver la caja…

No, definitivamente no era el anillo Catherine. Tampoco era para Danny.

Steve lo había estado guardando a uno de sus amigos porque por supuesto que Steve hacía esa clase de cosas que incitaban a la confusión total.

—Ella estaba bromeando —le dice a Steve, porque conoce a Mary y ella lo conoce a él—. Está bien.

—No habría dejado un anillo de compromiso en cualquier lado, Danny —asegura Steve, tan serio que él siente súbitas ganas de reír—. No para que cualquiera lo encuentre. No para que tú- sé que no estás listo.

Lo triste es que es cierto.

—Es ridículo —dice en voz alta, quejándose sobre lo inseguro que se siente, lo doloroso que es dudar sobre una de las cosas en las que más seguro se ha sentido—. Solo... Sé que estamos en una relación comprometida. Lo sé.

—Pero no puedes evitarlo —Steve se encoge de hombros—. Sé cómo funciona tu mente, Danny. _Te conozco_. Te esperaré todo el tiempo que necesites.

—¿Tú? ¿ _Esperar_? —La broma cae frágil en la penumbra iluminada porque Danny sabe que las palabras son sinceras.

—Lo haría —Steve tiene la irritante, estúpida habilidad de sonar confiado y vulnerable al mismo tiempo, algo que toca algunas fibras sensibles el corazón de Danny cada _maldita_ vez que sucede—. _Por ti_.

_«Por ti»._

Tan simple, o tan complicado, como eso.

Steve se mueve sin aviso previo, demente como es, y empuja a Danny de nuevo a la cama. Él va con facilidad, aterrizando sobre el colchón, viéndose prisionero por el cuerpo de Steve cuando la gravedad lo arrastra a también y ambos se pierden. La piel de Steve está caliente bajo las palmas de sus manos y huele a sudor, arena caliente y algo distintivamente masculino. Su boca es insistente mientras se hunde contra sus labios y de repente no entiende por qué había pensado en levantarse en primer lugar. Gime en la boca de Steve cuando él frota un muslo contra la ingle de Danny, un peso delicioso que hace que Danny abra las piernas y gire la cadera contra la de Steve.

Tarda un momento en volver a pensar con claridad.

—¿Steven?

—¿Sí, Daniel?

Steve se endereza lo suficiente como para mirar a Danny, la repentina expresión intensa en su rostro se derrite en algo más suave. Danny siente que calor trepa por su cuello. No muchas personas lo han mirado así, como si Danny fuese algo precioso, alguna especie de sueño vuelto realidad y es un gran, gran incentivo para su ego porque esta no es cualquier persona. Es la persona que lo ha visto en su mejor y en su peor; es su mejor amigo. Es la persona que Danny admira más que a nadie en el mundo. 

—Si hubiera sido un anillo para mí, no podría haberte dicho que no.

No es lo más romántico que ha dicho en su vida ni lo más agradable ni lo más fácil, pero es honesto.

Su relación con Steve se basa en la confianza y en la honestidad. Siempre, desde el mismo principio, eso ha sido así. _¿Por qué cambiarlo ahora?_

Steve sonríe y es ese extraño tipo de sonrisa que le aclara el rostro y logra que se vea años más joven, todo al mismo tiempo. Es dolorosamente hermoso y magníficamente triste.

—Lo sé. —Steve susurra, su voz apenas un murmullo contento. Presiona su frente contra la de Danny, todo el fuego que había en sus ojos apaciguado por el momento—. Pero eso no es justo. Para ninguno de los dos. Necesito que quieras decir que sí… Algún día querrás decirme que sí.

Algún día, sí. Danny cree que quizá ese día llegue antes de lo que ambos esperan.

**Author's Note:**

> Necesito que Steve le proponga matrimonio a Danny en el garaje de su casa. Tal vez escriba sobre eso algún día.


End file.
